Wasteland
The Game Wasteland is a post-apocalyptic zombie survival game within minecraft. It is based on the Arma 2 mod DayZ. In the game you try to stay alive with the environment against you. Zombies, traps hunger, thirst and especially players form a great danger. The world is filled with villages and dungeons. These contain chests. The more dangerous an area, the more chests there will be. Chests contain loot you need in order to survive. Chests Looting When playing wasteland, you will need supplies. The best way to obtain these is to loot chests. They are spread over the entire map and contain varied items. When clicking a chest, it despawns and drops the loot. The chest will respawn after a certain amount of time, given the player is not too close. Camping near a chest-spawn is thus impossible! Chest Types There is multiple types of chests. They all contain different loot and have a different respawn time. Chests that are more rare contain the best loot, but also take longer to respawn. Every type of chest has been strategically placed to make the game more challenging. For example: food spawns mostly in towns and weapons spawn mostly in ruins. Most common are default chests. They can be recognized by not having a special block beneath them. They contain loot that will help you start, such as leather armour and wooden swords. They become useless after you have gathered basic gear. Just as common are food chests. They can be recognized by the hay block beneath them. They are most common in towns and are essential for survival. Without finding enough food you will starve to death. Other than those there is also healing chests. They have a redstone block beneath them and contain healing gear. This means potions and bandages. Healing chests are mostly found in churches and ships. Another type of chest is the tool chest. They have a block of clay beneath them and contain tools. Tools can be used to harvest certain blocks. These chests also contain buttons which are useful for opening doors. If you are looking for a tool chest, look for windmills, farms, logging camps or the town smith. Lastly there's the metal chests. Metal chests can be recognized by the diamond, emerald, gold or ironblock beneath them. Diamond chests contain the best loot in the game are are very uncommon. You will mostly find them at the end of dungeons. Iron chests are more common and are found in towns as well. They contain better weapons than default chests. Emerald and gold chests contain good weapons and are more rare. They will often spawn in ruins and dungeons. Towns Towns are spread across the world. When you have just spawned in the world, it is very wise to visit a town as quickly as you can. This is because towns have the highest amount of chests. These chests will contain mostly starter gear and food. Towns also provide a good supply of healing potions as they often have a church or harbor with ships. There is also a downside to the story. Zombies spawn 5 times as fast in towns as in the wilderness. This means that when you go to a town to loot chests, you better make sure you loot them fast. Staying too long can mean a slow and painful death by zombie teeth. Towns also contain the most dangerous enemy in the game: Players. You could team up with other players, but you can never fully trust them. Will you be the first one to attack? Zombies The main reason of the apocalypse are the zombies. They spawn in groups and run fast. Visibility Zombies can see you from far away. Running makes you even more visible. It is advised not to run because you never know how many zombies may be roaming in the area. Sneaking reducing your visibility. If there is zombies near, it is wise to sneak away before they see you. Combat When a zomie does attack you, you can either run or fight back. If you choose to fight, it is good to know the following: * Zombies slow down when you hit them. They will be unable to run for a few seconds. * Zombies are knocked back a little when you hit them. This gives you some space. Don't underestimate the strength of zombies, and never turn your back to them... Special Zombies Other than the regular undead, there is also special types of zombies. Baby zombies are one of those special zombies. They are smaller, and slightly faster than their bigger kind. They can run through 1x1 spaces and are harder to see coming. Burned undead are quite rare. They sometimes spawn in groups of zombies and are rather slow. This makes it sound like they are weak, though they have a special trick. When you hit them, they explode, spreading intestines and blood on the floor. This will make you feel sick, slow you down, and will limit your vision. If you are going to kill them, it is wise to use a bow from a safe distance. Zombie horses rarely spawn in groups of zombies. Even though they are undead, they are not aggressive. They continue eating grass and other vegetarian food. When you hit them, they will explode in a boody mess. If they had eaten some food recently, they will drop that food for you to pick up! Unfortunately zombies are attracted to the Horse's meat as well. Baby zombies sometimes eat their way into the horse's stomach and reside there. When hitting a zombie horse, there is always the chance it will release those baby zombies. If you are going to kill one for food, make sure you really need it, because it is very risky. Giants are a boss mob in the game. They spawn only at specific location on the map, and drop the best loot obtainable in the game. When you attack a giant, they will run towards you and do some special attacks. They can shoot arrows, and spawn minions. The most dangerous attack they have is their jump attack. They jump into the air and cause an explosion that moves towards the player. They are very dangerous and hard to kill, and bringing a bow is more than adviced. A good team and healing potions are wise to bring. Thirst When you spawn, your thirst level is 20. It slowly drains till it reaches 0. When that happens, you will start dying of dehydration. To prevent this from happening, you should drink water. You can see your current thirst level by looking at your level. Water bottles can be found in food chests. When you drink a bottle of water, you will get the empty bottle back. They can be used on any water source in the game to refill it! Please keep in mind that water can be quite rare in some areas of the map. Always keep an extra bottle of water with you to prevent running out and dying of thirst.. When you drink, your thirst level is set back to it's maximum value (20 without perks). It is wise to drink when your water level reachers 1 to prevent any waste of water. Hunger Hunger is a big part of the game. You will often die of zombies, but if you don't play it right the hunger will be just as deadly. Food is one of the most important resources in the game. To obtain it, you can visit towns and loot the food chests there. Other ways of obtaining food is killing zombies for their rotten flesh, though it is not too common as a drop and would most likely deplete more hunger than it gains you. Food chests often contain ingredients which can be crafted into food using a crafting table. When eating certain types of food, you will be healed half a heart of health. Items Stacks Itemstacks are limited in the game. The max stack size for items is 1. There is a few exceptions, such as special food types and arrows. Your inventory will fill quite fast, so make sure you only take the items you absolutely need. Special Items The game contains many special items, which serve a new purpose. They are found in chests and will help you stay alive. Knowing how they work is very useful. * Axes are found in weapon chests. When attacking zombies with an axe, you will hit all zombies around it. This is useful if you want to keep a large group of zombies at distance. * Bandages are commonly found in towns and can be used for multiple purposes. They can stop bleeding, and are needed in the process of healing other players. When using them yourself, they even heal you for half a heart of health. * Shears are used to cut bandages when healing other players. More info on this can be found below at the secion on healing. * Smoke grenades are found in rare chests. They can be activated by right clicking them and will cause a cloud of smoke to rise at their location. This effect does not have a function at the moment. It is just for distraction when you encounter players. * Balls of rubbish can be thrown away, attracting zombies to them. They can be used to escape from a large hoarde of zombies, or to make zombies go towards another player.. * Milk is used to cure the zombie disease. It can be found in multiple types of chests and is always wise to carry with you, just in case you get hit. * Buttons are found in tool chests and can be used to open doors. Some dungeons require you to have a button to enter. It is always wise to have a button with you in case you find a blocked door, or get stuck behind one.. * Grenades are a rare drop from chests. You can throw them and they will cause an explosion. Handle them with care, as you will not be the first to blow yourself up.. * Hoe's can be found in tool chests. They can be used to harvest melon blocks and crops. They will degrade when doing so, but will obtain you some food. * Shovels can be used to loot graves. Shovels can be found in tool chests. Graves can be recognized by the soulsand blocks in them. Dig the soulsand with your shovel to obtain some loot. Be careful though, as graves may contain undead enemies... * Pickaxes can be used to mine ores. Just as the other tools, they can be found in tool chests. Ores mostly drop coal which is useful for cooking raw food in a furnace. On rare occasions, ores drop iron bars or even diamonds which can be crafted into the most powerful gear. Disease When a zombie hits you, there is a chance they will infect you with the zombie disease. Although it wont kill you itself, it will make it alot harder to survive. It will make you very sick and requires the right medicine to be cured. Milk is your best friend in this case. If you are venturing out, it is wise to take a bucket of milk with you in case you get hit. In the future, the zombie disease will kill you and turn you into a zombie. It'll allow you to play as a zombie and attack other players. As for now, it does not kill you. Health and Bleeding Sources Of Health In Wasteland, your health bar does not regenerate. The only ways to obtain health is from healing potions, bandaging and eating food. * When eating food, you will be healed half a heart. * Using a bandage on yourself will heal your half a heart and consume the bandage. * Healing potions from healing chests heal your health. Healing The best way to obtain health is to work together with other players. You can heal eachother lots of health if you have the right tools. Here is how it works: * Hit someone with a bandage (Not right-click, right clicking will consume the bandage). * Hit the person with shears after using the bandage on them. That will heal the person a certain amount of hearts. You can only be healed once every 180 seconds. Bleeding When you receive damage, there is a chance you start bleeding. Bleeding causes you to go blind for a short while and lose health every few seconds. If you are bleeding, don't panic. If you have a bandage on you, right click to use it and the bleeding will stop. This will consume the bandage. A better way of stopping bleeding is having a team member with a bandage on them. Ask them to hit you (not right-click) with it and the bleeding will stop. This way the bandages wont be used up, as they are quite important to survive. Player Status In Wasteland you can obtain multiple statuses. When you spawn, you are the default status. You are neutral and have no tags above your head. The way you play determines which tag you will later obtain. Healers When you heal players with bandages and shears, not only will you be more liked by them, you will also obtain a healer tag! The healer tag will appear above your head as a green H and requires you to have healed 9 players without being a bandit. Bandits Bandits are more common than healers. This is because it is easier to become one, and because it overrides. When you kill a total of 5 other players, you will be given the red B tag above your head. It will warn other players that you are dangerous. If you have a bandit tag, you cannot become a healer again till you die. If you had a healer tag and kill 5 players, you will lose your healer tag and obtain a bandit tag. When you obtain a tag, it will be anounced in the chat. Combat Logging When you want to take a break from wasteland, use the /hub or /break command. This will take you back to the spawn area where you can safely log out or leave the server using the portal. If you log out without using the command, an NPC will be spawned in your place where you logged out. It will remain there for 10 seconds and attracts other players and zombies. If the NPC dies in those 10 seconds, your items will be dropped on it's location and you will be dead when you log in. This is why it is important always to use /break or /hub. When an NPC is spawned, a message is broadcast server-wide telling everyone you logged out in combat. Chat The chat is limited in Wasteland. It is not connected to other servers and will mostly be silent. This is because you can only hear people talk when they are within 1000 blocks from you. Be careful when talking, because you never know who's listening... Death messages are only broadcast locally too. Perks Killing zombies, giants and players will earn you perkpoints. These can be spent in the /Perk interface. There is a total of 14 perks you can spend them on. Here is a list with description and cost. Stealth * Cost: 2 * Max Level: 15 * Description: Zomies will have a harder time detecting you. Slayer * Cost: 5 * Max Level: 50 * Description: Do more damage with swords. Resistance * Cost: 3 * Max Level: 20 * Description: You are less likely to start bleeding or become infected with the zombie disease. Looter * Cost: 2 * Max Level: 30 * Description: You have a chance to gain extra loot from all chests. Hydration * Cost: 3 * Max Level: 10 * Description: When you drink, your max water is increased. You will thus last longer without water. Health * Cost: 12 * Max Level: 10 * Description: Your max health is increased. Healer * Cost: 4 * Max Level: 20 * Description: Your heal more hearths when healing others. Farmer * Cost: 1 * Max Level: 25 * Description: When using tools to harvest crops, there's a chance more crops are dropped. Consumer * Cost: 6 * Max Level: 10 * Description: Food drains not as fast. Bowman * Cost: 5 * Max Level: 50 * Description: Your do more damage using bows. Axeman * Cost: 2 * Max Level: 50 * Description: Axes do more damage. Athlete * Cost: 4 * Max Level: 25 * Description: Your movement speed is increased. Airdrop * Cost: 10 * Max Level: - * Description: A chest of supplies is dropped from the sky on your location. It will pop open and drop random loot. Rider * Cost: 40 * Max Level: - * Description: A tamed horse is spawned on your location with a saddle. You can ride it to victory. Map The map is quite large, and contains many unique locations to discover. If you want to be able to navigate, the livemap could help you out. It can be found here. Commands There is few commands in Wasteland. The few available commands are important though! Here is a list and description: * /Break or /Hub - Will teleport you back to the spawn where you can safely log out. All your progress will be saved. * /Perk - Opens the perk interface where you can spend your perkpoints. * /Menu - Opens the stat tracking menu for the given player. If no name is given, it will show your own. * /Msg - Sends a private message to a player. Stats All your stats are tracked! This means that you will be able to see your best playthrought, total playtime, and kill information. Use the /Menu command to open the interface. One the left of the interface it will show you information on your current life. Your time alive, zombies killed, chests looted and all other relevant information. On the top middle of the menu you can see your total stats. This means your total play-time since you first joined, total zombie kills and other total stats. On the bottom right you will see your record stats and chest information. It will tell you your longest killstreaks and time alive. It will also tell you the total amount of chests and chest types you have looted.